1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for performing Machine Type Communication (MTC) (or Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communications), apparatuses and systems for performing the same, and more specifically to methods for performing Machine Type Communications (MTC) for the purpose of coverage improvement, and apparatuses and systems for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embodiment of the Internet of Things (IoT) depends on arranging as many Machine Type Communication (MTC) terminals (e.g., Machine-to-Machine (M2) terminals) as possible and reducing the price the MTC terminals as low as possible.
The MTC terminals can be used in various application fields, require low power consumption, and is expected to perform communication for infrequent small burst transmission.